


Her Resolve

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: “I want to be stronger,” Kairi whispered.





	Her Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This is me basically trying to give Kairi the justice she deserved at the end of KH3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://doublerainebow.tumblr.com/post/182967372725/her-resolve)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to Square Enix.

A somber smile painted Kairi’s visage as she affectionately looked over the texts she and Sora had sent to one another during Sora’s journey to reawaken his Power of Waking and her Keyblade training.

* * *

Sora: Have you ever had sea-salt ice cream before?

Kairi: Actually yeah! Lea just gave me some earlier.

Sora: Aw, I wanted to give you some :( I guess I’ll just have to settle with showing you the view of Twilight Town from the clocktower!

Kairi: That sounds like fun! I’ll look forward to it then!

* * *

Sora: I just tried this really cool restaurant in Twilight Town! It’s called Le Grand Bistrot. You’ll never guess who the chef is!

Kairi: Oh? Who’s the chef?

Sora: This little guy right here!

Kairi: How cute!

* * *

Sora: Riku’s in a video game!

Kairi: OMW that does look like Riku! Have you showed it to him yet?

Sora: I’m about to right now! This is so cool, I wanna play that game!

* * *

Sora: They have this really cool festival where they release floating lanterns.

Kairi: So pretty! I would love to see that in person!

Sora: I’ll take you once everything is over.

* * *

Sora: Remember that one time you got scared of the monster in your closet?

Kairi: Don’t remind me! I was too scared to sleep in my room for a week.

Sora: Apparently those monsters are real! But don’t worry, now they focus on making kids laugh.

Kairi: Would’ve been nice if they did that earlier...

* * *

Kairi: Sora, aren’t you cold?

Sora: Just a bit, don’t know why Donald’s magic won’t give me a sweater. Man, I’m definitely an islander.

Kairi: Yeah, I don’t think I can survive a minute where you are right now.

* * *

Sora: Look! I’m finally a captain with my own ship and not a raft.

Kairi: Oh cool, a real ship! Remember you and Riku competed over who would be the captain of our raft?

Sora: Hey, at least I’m a captain now. I don’t see Riku with his captain’s hat.

* * *

Sora: I heard they called this the Golden Gate Bridge, but it’s not golden?

Kairi: That’s weird. I wonder why it’s called that.

Sora: Don’t know, but hey, the view looks great here!

* * *

Sora: Can’t wait to see you Kairi.

Kairi: Can’t wait to see you too Sora.

* * *

Tears slipped down Kairi’s face as she saw the last picture Sora ever sent to her. It was a picture of them in Destiny Islands sharing a paopu fruit. Their smiles were oblivious to what would happen in the future.

“If only I hadn’t been so weak,” she cried to herself, holding her phone tightly to herself as more and more tears streamed down her face. “If I weren’t so weak, maybe then Sora would be here right now.”

The redhead felt like a liar for saying that she would be the one to save Sora, and yet, in the end, Sora had to be the one to save her again. She was the reason why Sora was missing.

Anger at herself welled up inside the girl. Anger for not trying harder during her training and anger for always relying on others to help her.

“I want to be stronger,” Kairi whispered. Fire coursed through the girl’s veins as she steeled herself, looking up at the stars with determination. “I want to be stronger!” she said louder as she stood up and summoned her Keyblade, pointing it up towards the night sky.

“This time, I’ll definitely save you, Sora.”


End file.
